


Muted Brother of the Unknown

by alis_stineheart



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Too Lazy To Tag, i will add later cause I forgot the names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_stineheart/pseuds/alis_stineheart
Summary: Hayaki and Tsuna. Twins that's fated. Yet separated due to unknown circumstances. One's mute and one's sporty. All they shared in common is .... Reborn.As we progress, they realised the two brothers are hiding something. More dark and secretive.Just what are these two hiding from them? Why is it always Hayaki doing all these things when Tsuna could do it? Is there a fate entwined with them?All rights reserved.KHR belongs to Akira Amano.I only own the OCs that I will be implementing in the story.
Kudos: 1





	Muted Brother of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Alis.
> 
> This is one my previous works that I decided to upload on this site and I hope you enjoy it. I haven't watched the series in a long time. TT^TT

In the dark midnight sky, tallest building stood a mysterious person. The person pulled an arrow and shot it all the way to somewhere.

The person looked up. 'What's this arrow?' He thought. He looked up and person has already disappeared. A message. He opened it.

'XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX'

What is this?

5 Years Ago (10 age)

The Next Morning.

A boy was being chained up. Silver chains. Him panting heavily.

'I won't tell you.... where he is,' he said panting heavily.

A finger click can be heard. 'You look give us no choice!' A man with very deep voice said.

The boy was panting heavily that the pattern was mixed.

'I say this once more,' Where the hell is he?'

'I said it once more. I'm not gonna tell you, even if you do what ever to me!' He said back.

'Then I take something special from you!' The man screeched.

What the man took was unknown to us.

Footsteps can be heard. 'Oh god. Need to get out,' he said disappearing carrying a little bottle.

Another boy appeared. '........ What should we do?' A person asked.

'I take him home. All of you investigate this place!' He said in an order voice that no one could disobeyed.

'Roger!' They said.

'It's alright..... I protect you, even if it means my Life!' He said to the sleeping boy.

From that time, the incident was erased from cameras all the way everything. They erased the data ao no one can put the event on social media.

Present Time (15 age)

'I found it,' a sweet voice said.

'Eh? Are you sure?' Another said.

The person just nodded their head.

'Oh well, let's see how him and the Guardians are doing now', the other one said.

They turned the screen on.

Now Namimori, Hayaki's house.

A bang could be heard.

'OUCHHHHHHH!!!!' someone screeched.

'Baka-ki, it's time to get up!!' Said a small yet cute yet dangerous baby. XD

'Ok. Ok. Ok. Reborn. I get up! ' Hayaki said loudly. He looked at the time. '8:30am'.

He looked wide eyes. He got up quickly and changed fast. Hayaki got a bread and ran all the way to school.

On the way to school, Hayaki met some of his friends already which were Gokudera, Yamamoto and many others.

Then, there stood, someone with tonfas ready to attack people.

'AHHHH!!' screamed Hayaki.. as he ran all the way to the classroom.

Tsuna gave a silently sigh and looked at his stupid brother. He was stupid okay? But being popular and all that stuff. He is also annoying as hell. But he looked out the window.

Now back to stupid and popular jerk Hayaki. He was glad the teacher let him off since he was all that stuff.

Hayaki was please that he was let of again. Then he turned around to see his idiot brother. His brother was sitting in next to. his crush, Kyoko. He was jealous and angry. He should have sat there. He turned away and looked at teacher. He wasn't bother to take notes. He was smart enough but not smart enough to beat his brother.

Time slowly passed by (Im too lazy.......) As school ended Hayaki was instantly dragged by Torture Teacher and along with his guardians for training. They were going to the mountains to train.

He was glad it was Friday or else on any other school days he is always over sleeping.

Now Tsuna~

Tsuna gave a sigh. Apparently Kyoko brag him to walk with her to the mall to buy supplies for the English Project they had to do.

It all began like this:

'Okay. Everyone will we be doing an English assignment and it's due within 3 weeks. You guys have to work in your own time and this is the only lesson that you're allowed to worked together. So the topic is 'Romeo and Juliet'.' The teacher said excitedly.

But most people gave a desperate groan. They learnt Romeo and Juliet like a few weeks ago. The teacher was also saying the partner work is with the person your sitting next to.

Boys in the class gave death stares to Tsuna as he was currently sitting next to her. He didn't care about the stupid death threat stares he received.'

Tsuna was carry all the supplies they need as Kyoko was inside looking for things. He was currently was reading a book when a person suddenly popped up in front of him. It was Kyoko. She looked at him for a bit then look at the book he was reading.

'You read classical stuff?' She asked.

He nodded mutely. Then she started squealing as she finally found someone who talked about it. They left the mall. Kyoko giggling and talking about her favourite novels. Tsuna smiled silently. He then bid her farewell and went home.

Now back to Hayaki.

You got to be kidding right? Training for freaking supercalifragilisticexpialidocious hard and tired. He gave a tired sigh and fell asleep on the bed.

Now somewhere (again...???!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

'Do you think its time?'

'Not yet just wait a bit longer...............'


End file.
